


Blind Desires

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [49]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Blind Character, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Cursed Monster!Miles, Elf!Waylon, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moonlight Battlefield part 2, Orc!Eddie, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Scent Marking, Sex in the woods, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Transformation, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: The little elf Waylon is off to make a delivery for his Orc mentor and lover, Eddie, when he ends up terribly lost and in the territory of a monster. Amidst it's prowling, it discovers the unwary elf and succumbs to it's beastly desires only for the elf to discover the beast is actually a man burdened with an arcane curse.(Part 2 of Moonlight Battlefield)





	Blind Desires

**Author's Note:**

> So, i did a second part to the Elf!Waylon and Orc!Eddie series; Moonlight Battlefield. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Please leave a comment below to let me know what you think and how i did. And if you want more monster type fics like this. 
> 
> (This was inspired by my friend helping me with my inspiration for I Believe and sending me lots of xenophilia and teratophilia fanart and writing prompts. )

“This doesn’t look right.” Waylon mumbled to himself. The little elf wasn’t expecting to get lost so easily. After all, he had followed the orc’s directions to a T. There shouldn’t have been any problems. He even picked the correct route when he came to the fork in the road. At least, he thought he read the sign right. It was so faded and worn away by the moss and weather. The wood was rotting badly and he could only make out a few markings of common tongue. His ears sagged as he looked around with a pitiful whine. The forest was becoming progressively darker and thicker. The path was becoming far too narrow and he was certain he wouldn’t be able to make it back now before nightfall. His pale blue orbs turned up towards the sky as he pleaded to the gods for help. “Idhron’s misfortune found me.” Waylon shook his head, giving a weary sigh as he rubbed at his eyes. His fingers shifting to fix the stray strands of blonde falling freely from his braided locks. **  
**

 

“I need to find a place to camp. I can head back in the morning. I’ll have to make Eddie come with me next time.” He grumbled, cursing the orc for ever thinking this was a good idea. He shifted his pack off of his back and let it drop down to the ground, giving another glance around and figuring this was as good as any place to stop for the night. He would have to move a little further off the path but he didn’t want to go too far. He gave the trees a good look and found up there would be his safest bet as far as sleeping goes. He opened up the pack and dug around looking for his hammock and rope.

 

A crack sounded behind him, on the other side of the path where the brush was far denser. Waylon’s ears perked up as he glanced back over his shoulder. Another crack, much louder this time. It wasn’t something he could brush off on a rabbit unless it was over 20 pounds and snapping mature branches under its weight. He turned back to his pack, digging around more frantically before the brush parted. He heard the branches drawing back, spreading with the force of a large body. His ears folded back, drooping down in the process as he turned to see a large black beastly creature. It’s body was massive, scaling the size of a bear in comparison. Its face resembled a wolf but it’s eyes were a milky color, pale and overcome with phantom shadows. It’s gnarled maw was full of sharp canine teeth but where it’s wolfish ears were, behind them were horns like that of a rams curling outwards, large and foreboding. Sharp at the tips, the kind that were for tearing into prey while charging at them. Long inky black shadows rolled down over it’s back as sharp claws dug into the earth, moving towards the elf.

 

Waylon held his breath, turned towards the creature as it stalked across the path. It was humanoid in appearance, it’s body distorted between beast and man. It’s hind paws scratched across the earth and marking over Waylon’s earlier prints. He held completely still, hoping it would act like most animals and lose interest quickly but that was not the case as it moved closer, pressing it’s maw against his shoulder. It parted it’s jaws to expose a long tongue with multiple dark tendrils that make it up, extending out towards the elf. Lathing it across his neck and up along his jaw. Waylon held back the whimper in his throat as the beast moved closer.

 

A deep rumble echoing within its broad chest. The torso expanding with each deep breath and releasing with a rumble. It’s hot breath rushing over the damp slick areas where the tongue had been as it moved lower. It’s ears perked with interest, a curiosity is all the elf could describe it as, as it snorted and huffed, taking in his scent. The smell of hours beside a forge but beneath that, something sweeter. The salves and oils Eddie used to treat his apprentice’s burns. The berry based balms and beneath all of that, the sweet scent of an elf. Something the creature was not accustomed to experiencing. It’s milky eyes were unblinking, unseeing of the figure before it. But it’s tongue lapped up the taste, eagerly wiggling beneath the elf’s tunic and prying at the sash tied around it’s waist that kept Waylon’s trousers up and in place. It’s nostrils flared, inhaling the deeply rooted scent of elf and all the conflicting scents over lapping it. It’s ears twitched and perked with every strong beat of the elf’s heart. The soft gasps and air flow manipulated by the smaller creature’s throat. It may not see the elf in a traditional sense, but it saw him in a far deeper way. Mapping out every curve and expanse of flesh the longer it pressed. It’s long tendrils slipping beneath the sash, eager to see the rest of the form but each press forward pushed the elf back. Causing it to move closer, bumping into him more.

 

Waylon yelped when the beast pressed more, ducking it’s head and catching underneath his thigh, causing him to fall over with his lost balance and land in the denser brush on the side of the path. Partially covered by the foliage around him. He whimpered as the beast loomed over him, pressing down against his abdomen where the fabric of his tunic rode up. He yelped, grasping fingers into the thick shadowy fur of the beast’s head as the tongue spread it’s saliva across the warm flesh. “W-wait! St-stop!Ah! Nononono! Not there!” He cried out as one claw caught the sash successfully and raking it down, tearing the fabric free of his slender waist. His face heated up when the hem of his trousers was jerked down along with it. “No!” He said firmly but the beast growled at the elf, turning its head up to face him with those unceasing milky pearls.

 

A shiver ran through the elf as this was not a beast to bargain with. It intended to take what it wanted. He was helpless to stop it as it’s tongue tendrils extended to curl around the heated flesh of his groin, slinking over the twitching shaft as each motion caused a shiver to race up through the elf. His breath hitched with every slide of the tendrils along his skin, running along the inside of his thighs and down along his taint. Savoring the places where his scent lingered strongest. The areas where the balms, salves and oils didn’t invade or where the taste of the coal from the forge couldn’t taint. Waylon’s fingers grasped at the thick fur, feeling the coiling of shadows rising up off of it and curling around his wrists. Before he realized what was happening, his arms were pinned above his head, pressed into the soft mossy earth they were both now lying on. The layers of dense foliage littering the forest floor adding to the cushion beneath his body as it was pressed into the ground by strong clawed paws, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. Talons mindful of the pale pristine elven flesh, ensuring not to break through the skin, at least nothing too badly.

 

Waylon yelped when one of the tongues slipped along his entrance, lathering it in the slippery substance as his body was positioned by more of the shadowy black tendrils. His back arched with a cry as one pushed inside him. His legs jolting, toes curling into the soil with a whine. Feeling the wet appendage push in deeper, spreading him open with every slippery thrust. He bit his lip to quiet himself, feeling it quivering as he choked back another sound. A deep rumble spread over his heated flesh as the creature drew it into its mouth. The elf whimpered, fearing the sharp teeth wrapping around it. His ears drew back, the points pressing against the mossy, twitching as one of the tendrils prodded at his slit. A needy whine left the creature’s chest, catching the elf off guard. His pale orbs glancing down, seeing it rutting against the earth with its own eager heat.

 

Waylon gasped when the tendril entered his slit, pushing down inside but not very far in as it was a little too big to fit comfortably. The other squirmed around inside his entrance, feeling over the rim as if seeking a certain spot out. It took a minute before the creature’s own desperation reached its limits and it drew back. It’s massive maw closing as the tendrils flipped the elf over, moving to mount him from behind. Waylon grasped at the earth, scrambling for leverage as he cried out. “Wa-wait! No!” The shadows coiled around his body like an extension of the creature and stretched him out into a delicious curve, his tunic riding up so high on his chest, it threatened to slip off over his head.

 

A deep warble rolled out like thunder as it lined up to his hips, grinding against Waylon, it’s serpent like appendage wiggled against his entrance, small at the tip but growing larger at the base. It was much more slick with a natural lubricant as it rubbed against his already damp entrance. Waylon clawed at the earth, feeling the talons grip him firmly in place before it’s tip pushed inside him, breaching his hole and sinking in with ease. The lubricated shaft of the creature slid with ease, containing no drag as it started a slow pace, testing its prey’s body and how accepting his insides were. The soft velvety heat clamping down on the slick member before the pace increased into a punishing snap of hips against his rear. The slap of skin on skin filling the air around him as the maw opened once more, mouthing over his shoulder and neck. Scraping teeth over his pale flesh leaving red tracks before the talons moved to his shoulders. Waylon moaned, feeling the creature hunker down over his back, pulling him back into each deep thrust, sending sparks through his body, trembling and shuddering with explosions of pleasure.

 

His ears were red, sharing the same flush as the rest of his face, the beast noticing the heat of it as it nibbled on the sensitive tips. Drawing more pleasant groans and gasps from the elf. His head tipped back, feeling those teeth over his skin, leaving nip marks over his untouched flesh, feeling the hot wet tendrils caressing over his jaw and under his chin. He felt himself reaching his limits as the thrusts increased. Waylon’s pale orbs opened wide when he felt something swelling up inside him. The bulbous base squeezing inside him as the beast rutted, filling him completely inside. The appendage wiggled around, squirming like a tentacle before a heated liquid spurted out of it’s tip, filling him up. A sharp cry left Waylon’s chest as his own throbbing shaft colored the soft green moss white with his seed.

 

His body trembled, orgasm rushing over but that wasn’t the end. The beast was desperate, whining madly with want. The shadowy tendrils relinquished their hold as the elf’s body was drawn back into the beast’s lap. The hips continued to work him, stretching his entrance with the massive knot filling him. The creature’s shaft wiggling around, stirring up the fluids into a frothy feeling foaming up inside him. A deep howl rumbled from it’s chest as it forced Waylon down further on its length. The elf grasped at it’s chest, clinging to the only leverage he had as the beast bucked up into him.

 

The wet tongue lapping over his other ear, nibbling along the sensitive tip and drawing even more moans and desperate whines from the elf’s lips. His pale blue orbs dazed as more of the beasts’ heated seed filled him, making his insides gurgle uncomfortably but the movement jostling his insides was enough to drive him over the edge once more. The teeth scraping at his shoulder, fixing their hold before delivering a punishing bite to his collarbone. Not hard enough to break bone but instead marking him in a way that demanded ownership. Waylon yelped, his body going slack against it’s broad chest, the long talons holding him close as the beast rode out it’s knot. Shifting them both to lie back onto the mossy earth, just off the path and out of sight.

 

Waylon couldn’t remember when he lost consciousness but by time he awoke, he was draped in the fabric of the blanket from his pack. The morning light barely breaching the canopy above as he rubbed his eyes clear from their weariness. Bogging through his confused thoughts, he gazed down at the form he was resting against. The body was much smaller than his orc lover Eddie, drawing him to make a confused sound as his eyes fell upon a strange sight. A young man -er that’s what he would call him if it weren’t for the ram’s horns coming out of the side of his head. A long shadowy bushy dark brown tail like a wolf’s extended from his tailbone and was draped across the backs of Waylon’s thighs. Sharp teeth glinted between the parted pink lips and atop it’s head was a cropping of messy chocolate locks that were surprisingly silky. The face was very much human as was the rest of the body. Right down to the hands wrapping around his waist.

 

There was a ring around the male’s throat with special arcane runes marking it. Waylon barely recognized them as tattoos branding his flesh, depicting a curse of sorts. He thought back to the beast from the night before as memories began to resurface. His hand moved to rub at his shoulder where the beast had bitten him, finding the bite marks had scarred over already. He was confused, making a soft sound as his fingers pressed against the male’s shoulder, giving it a curt shake. A groan left his lips, causing his eyes to open, leaving only a milky white appearance. Before Waylon thought nothing of the white orbs but now that he was looking at them better, he realized this man was not only cursed but also blind. He waved a hand in front of his face and received no visual response. “Who are you?” The elf asked warily.

 

The blind male narrowed his brows in confusion, feeling the weight of a body against him. His hands moved along the elf’s form, feeling along his back and up to his neck. His fingers brushed over the pointed ears and moved down to the other shoulder before it stopped at the claiming mark on the elf’s shoulder. A husky voice barked out. “Damnit!”

 

He pulled away from the elf, patting the ground around him to try and see, his body was completely exposed to the elements unlike the elf who’s tunic remained on. His pants were cast aside with his pack against a nearby tree. He could see the ropes from his hammock pulled out and tossed aside as well. He shifted in place, moving to get on his feet but felt the instability of his hips, causing him to drop back to his knees with an elven curse beneath his breath. “I’m so sorry.” The brunette blurted, scrambling towards the elf when he heard the stumble. “I didn’t mean to- it wasn’t...I..” He grasped for some kind of explanation.

 

“Calm down. If you’re so sorry, then tell me your name.” Waylon urged, reaching out towards the man to rest a hand on his arm, sliding it up along it, showing he wasn’t angry or intending ill will towards him.

 

“M-Miles. My name is Miles.” He murmured hesitantly, leaning into the warm touch, seeking out the gentle physical contact. "I’m sorry, what I did to you. What _**it**_ did to you.” He took the elf’s hand and moved it up to his cheek, eager to feel some kind of attention and Waylon obliged. Moving his fingers through the soft silky locks. They were in fact fluffy as he assumed and he was pleasantly surprised by the male’s docile demeanor. The feeling was mutual for Miles who anticipated anger and outrage from this elf.

 

“It’s too late to worry now.” Waylon murmured, shifting his hand to stroke through Miles’ hair, parting his fingers to gently comb through it. A low rumble rose in the male’s chest that was akin to a purr of sorts. “You’re cursed.” It wasn’t a question but Miles nodded slowly.

 

“A shadow beast known as the Walrider.” Miles explained, tilting his head into the pleasant touches. His white eyes fluttering shut as he leaned closer.

 

“It claimed me as it’s property.” The elf pointed out causing the male to jolt back with a worried expression. As if the words themselves caused him harm.

 

“It’s never done that before.” Miles murmured. “This is bad.” He shifted in place, drawing away from the elf once again and sitting back on his rear with a pitiful slump. “It’ll follow you everywhere now. I will have to follow you now.” He ran his fingers through his messy brown locks and curled them in, tugging on the curls harshly as if intending to cause pain in his scalp. A pitiful whine rose in his throat, long and keening. Like a pained pup.

 

Waylon moved closer, shuffling across the mossy earth to draw Miles’ hands from his hair, unfurling his fingers and pulling them into his lap. “Don’t worry, we’ll think of something.” He consoled, looking around at the makeshift camp before looking back up at the male. “You can come with me. I can’t really stand on my own right now and you can’t see. I’ll be your eyes if you’ll be my legs. I have a cloak you can use to hide your horns and tail if you like and you can help me make this delivery. If afterwards, you’re alright with it, you can come home with me.”

 

“Really?” The male perked up, drawing a surprised smile across his lips as his white orbs stared unblinking at the elf.

 

Waylon flinched at the look and nodded. “Yeah, we’ll just need to cover your eyes though.” He murmured then thought it over for a minute before speaking. “Also, I apprentice for an Orc blacksmith..” He shook his head then smiled. “I’m sure he won’t mind at all.” The elf smiled again, remembering that the male couldn’t see it, he reached out to give a reassuring pat on his head, fingers stroking through the soft brown locks once more, causing the rumble to resume as the Miles nuzzled his hand happily.


End file.
